board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Lusterotica
Lusterotica By Silvercross --- Suddenly, there was a noise. It was Luster! He was fighting his way out from the void! The girls stood up and huddled together in a corner. The void began to tear open, as it sucked in loose objects around it. Luster mustered up all the strength he could and pulled the void open wider. As the girls got a closer view of his body, they noticed something odd. This was no ordinary Luster. This was Future Cyborg Space Marine Luster! He screamed as he ripped the void open. "MUDAFUGAAAAAAAA!" '' ''He was finally able to pull the void wide enough to get his body though it and into the room. As he made his way through, a long arm made of bone and evil attempted to pull him back in. He grabbed a space grenade from his belt, and pulled the pin out. He looked at the arm, smiled, and uttered two simple words: "No, douche.", and tossed the space grenade into the hole. An explosion could be seen as the void closed up. He stood up, dusted his cyborg body off, and looked over at the girls in the corner. They stared at him, horrified by what they had just witnessed. Luster approached them slowly, his cyborg body bulging and doing other robot things. They cowered in fear at his mass and sheer manliness. He began to speak. "Is Pikaness home yet? I have aspergers." The girls sighed the sexiest sigh of relief ever sighed. It was over. They had won. Prologue Juno There Will Be Cyborg Luster in the Cloverfield Nothing was the same for Luster after he ended up in this strange new dimension. It seemed like only yesterday the void had opened up on Earth and consumed him. He didn't recall much of the trip, but he didn't remember the landing. Because, unfortunately, when the void spat him out, his body was in shambles. He layed in a pile of his own bloody filth for hours before a woman (who he would later come to know by the name of Lucy) finally discovered him and called for help. When he awoke in sterile room days later, he felt, different. His body had healed incredibly fast and he felt almost no pain. In fact, he felt stronger than he had on Earth. But this wasn't what surprised Luster the most. No. It was the dozens of scantily clad women standing in his hospital room that he found most intriguing. The women seemed almost hypnotized by the presence of Luster. They couldn't take their eyes off of him. He felt a tent under his bed sheet growing. This was a familiar feeling for Luster, which he openly welcomed as he looked under the covers to examine his erection. But what he discovered under the blanket shocked him. They hadn't just repaired his body, they had turned him into a cyborg! A cyborg with a giant cyborg penis and other standard cyborg affair. Rocket launcher arm, a laser face, and other stuff. Whatever. The point is, he had a huge cyborg penis. "Excuse me ladies. May I ask what is going on here? I seem to be lost and a cyborg also." asked Luster. "You're safe here." one of the women replied. "Yes, I am aware of that, thank you. But where is 'here'?" he asked again. "Oh, you mean Planet of the Whores?" A manly smile appeared on Lusters cyborg face before passing out from the pain of his massive cyborg penis. This was gonna be sweet. Chapter 1: "Do" the "Dew". "What is your name again, sir?" Luster asked, obviously still a little shaken from the discovery of his giant cyborg wang and other cyborg accessories. "It's Lucy, and I'm not a sir. I'm the one who found you." "Ah, yes. What you are saying is correct. I would like to thank you for your kind service and I am pleased to announce that I thank you." "Why do you talk like that?" she asked. "Is it because you're a cyborg?" "No." he replied. "It is because I am Luster." The two of them sat in silence in the empty hospital room. All but one of the scantily clad women had left. She remained silent in the corner, occasionally touching her self inappropriately. "Is that woman alright?" Luster asked. "No, she's currently in a state of MEGALUST." said Lucy. "What is that?" Luster could tell he was going to like the answer. "The women on this planet are different than the women of your world. Their sex drives are accelerated. Meaning, these women will want to have sex with you. A lot. I'm no different. But I have managed to control it somewhat. When someone loses control of their feelings, they enter a state of MEGALUST." "Is that a side effect of living on the Planet of the Whores?" asked Luster. "About that. This isn't really called the Planet of the Whores. That woman was just kidding. This is Whoretopia." "Oh. I see. I like that." Luster could feel his erection growing again. He was getting used to the immense pain it caused. "You do know that you're the only man on this planet, right?" Lucy looked at Luster with a faint twinkle in her eye. "I was unaware of that. It is very good news for me. Let us have sex, sir." Luster had a way with words. "Not so fast Luster. I know I said I wanted to have sex with you, and that time will come. But first, I have a favor to ask of you." Lucy seemed nervous about what she was about to ask. "Yes? What do you require?" "You see, when I first saw you, I knew you were different. I knew that you'd be perfect for our Cyborg Space Marine Project. Yes Luster, I was the one who had them do this to you. It was extremely difficult to find women smart enough to be scientists, but we did it. I see something in you. Something more than just a giant throbbing member and sharp bits of metal. I feel like you might be able to have sex with women and also be able to save our planet." For the first time in a long time, there was hope in Lucy's voice. "Save your planet? Save your planet from what, sir?" Luster seemed hesitant. "From the Tenatarians. Giant green tentacle monsters that rape and ravage the women of our planet." "Say no more, sir. I'm on the job. Sir." "But first," Lucy said. "I think I'm entering a state of MEGALUST if you know what I mean." "Why did you scream MEGALUST like that?" "Shut up and do me!" Lucy jumped into Lusters hospital bed and removed all her clothes in the most whorish way possible. Her D breasts brushed against Luster's metal laser face. His member began to hum loudly from all the excitement. Lucy grabbed a bottle of Space Mountain Dew and poured it down the curves of her body. Luster immediately went to town, licking and slurping it from her crevices. This continued for hours, literally. Lucy was tired of waiting. The only thing left to do was to have sex. So they did. Chapter 2: A Somber Passing Four days had passed since the cyborg sex had begun. Lucy was dead. The funeral for Lucy was a modest one. Luster was there, along with all of Lucy's whore friends. He observed quietly from a tree, as the whores removed all of their clothing and began a ritual of filthy sex. Their bodies moved in a rhythmic, sensual wave. Luster became extremely excited by this, and his cyborg junk began to buzz and he was making grunting sounds. He jumped out of the tree, not knowing what would happen next. Suddenly, a giant beam shot out of the tip, destroying several buildings. Mostly nails salons and adult book stores. It was obvious to him that his cyborg junk had immense power. “I will have to learn to control these cool moves if I am ever going to best someone in combat. Yes.” Suddenly, Luster heard a loud explosion coming from the direction of the funeral. He turned around just in time to see Lucy's coffin as it was shot into space. “This is an unfortunate turn of events. I need some Mountain Dew for some HARDCORE MOURNING. If only I had emotions. Damn this cyborg body.” By now, Lucy's group of whore friends had noticed Lusters presence. One of the naked whores approached him. “Hi Luster. I'm sorry about Lucy. I know you loved her.” she said. “Maybe. But I would have payed at least $50 for sex with her. She was very nice and also she was good. In bed. Do you get it? That was a joke that I just made. I felt it was necessary to point that out to you because I was afraid you might not get it.” Luster explained. The whore ignored him. She was too focused on his throbbing man parts. “Maybe you'd feel better if we had sex?” “How about I show you some of my dance moves instead? I call this one, 'Bobble the Head'.” Luster had failed to realize that in his new cyborg body, all of his dance moves had turned into deadly killing frenzies. He was unable to control his head as it bobbled left and right. The speed of the bobbling was so intense, that it sent shock waves through the air, killing everyone at the funeral. “I must be going. Lucy told me of a program that you females are starting in hopes to stop the Tenatarians. I hope I can help.” Luster pressed a button on his arm, exposing his jetpack. “Goodbye forever.” Luster soared into the air. “Hey, I can see my place of residence from up here. Just kidding.” As Luster flew back to the Whoretopia's base of operations, he began thinking of all the good times he had with Lucy. The sex, the few minutes of talking, the sex, her rescuing him, and most importantly, the four days of cyborg sex. He vowed that Lucy would not be forgotten, and that he would do his best to defeat the Tenatarians. He remembered that his arsenal of killer dance moves had become just that; dance moves with the ability to kill. He almost felt bad for the Tenatarians. Almost. “I am going to kill them until they become dead.” Chapter 3: Juno There Will Be Blood in the Cloverfield of Dreams Luster arrived at Whoretopia Home of Operations Recruitment and Enlisting (W.H.O.R.E.). His wang jetpack allowed for precise maneuvering, so instead of landing outside, he decided it was in his best interest to fly through the halls to the commanders office. After some masterful flying, Luster stood in front of Commander Skankovich, the leader of the Start Locking Up Tenatarians (S.L.U.T.) Initiative. “Hello, sir.” said Luster “First, I'm a woman. So don't call me sir. Second, do you have any idea how many people you killed with your little flying stunt?” Commander Skankovich was obviously upset. “At least 1. Possibly less.” replied Luster. “32.” Skankovich replied. “I am error.” “Don't give me that ****, Luster.” screamed the Commander. “Just because you're a cyborg doesn't mean you can kill whoever you want. I'm only letting this slide because you're the only man this planet has. You're our best hope for stopping those... things. Plus, you're the sexiest piece of meat I've ever laid my eyes on.” “Thank you for your kind words. I will tell my mother immediately.” “What? That doesn't even make sense. Your mother isn't here, and neither are any of your friends. They're in a different dimension. That is, if your dimension even survived the void you created.” said the Commander. “Do you think Pikaness is okay?” Luster said in a very intense tone. “Who? Look Luster, that's not important.” But it was important. It was the most important thing in the world to him. Second only to popularity and Space Mountain Dew. So third most important. WHATEVER. The point is, the words of Commander Skankovich echoed through Lusters brain circuits. He had almost forgotten about his one true love. Pikaness. The name alone sent chills through his extremely fragile reactor core. He made a mental note to bump Lucy down on his list of woman to fight for, so he could put Pikaness at the top. He'd never forget the last thing she'd said to him: >_> Luster was sure that he'd make it back to Earth someday, and on that day, he'd see a real picture of his one true love. “Luster, are you listening to me? I said do me hard on this goddamn desk!” Luster hadn't noticed that in his few moments of reminiscing, the Commander had entered a state of MEGALUST. “Commander, you accidentally removed your pants. I believe this was done in error. But I forgive you.” said Luster, oblivious to the Commanders demands. “LUSTER, I NEED YOUR CYBORG PONY INSIDE MY LOVE CORRAL.” the Commander screamed, her voice empty and haunting. “Okay. But after we have finished, I would like to cordially invite you to invite me to join the S.L.U.T. Initiative. Do you accept these terms?” Luster asked. “PUT IT IN!!!!” “Given that I am a guy, and you are a girl, I will.” Luster whipped off his Robo-Slacks and made sweet, creepy looking love to the Commander. “By the way, I know someone from my school who was a cocaine dealer. He sold cocaine.” Chapter 4: Create Your Own Adventurotica Luster stepped out of the Commander's officer. He was covered in fine mixture of blood, sweat, and robo-juices. The blood not his own, but that of Commander Skankovich, who had been killed in the sexual altercation. “According to my research, there is a 80% chance that my sexual relations with a woman will kill her. I find this statistic both incredibly amusing and incredibly depressing. But mostly incredible.” Luster tried his hardest to feel some sort of emotion, but he was unable to. He began to strain his face muscles in an attempt to create a single tear. Through all the straining however, he was unable to hear the screams of the woman he was standing on. Her body, limp and lifeless below his large metal hooves. Suddenly, Luster noticed the woman. “Luster... you're... killing me...please... stop so you... can... do me.” said the woman, gasping for air. “Forgive me. L. O. L.” replied Luster “Why did... you say... those letters... like... that. It doesn't... make... any... sense. Anyway, you're wanted... in... the shuttle bay. Do... me...” gasped the woman as her eyes closed. She was dead. “Thank you fine sir. However, that is very much unimportant. For, I believe that it is now time to begin this journey and commence with the beginning of it so I may start.” Luster was now a key member of the S.L.U.T. Initiative. He knew what he had to do next. A. Head to the shuttle bay for mission briefing. B. Dance, repeatedly. C. Save Rhames and then head to the shuttle bay. D. Head to the test facility to get familiar with Cyborg parts. Luster looked down the halls around him. They were boring and lifeless. A modern space station wallpapered from floor to ceiling in an ugly, flowery wallpaper. He spied a group of space marine women, conversing around a potted plant. He decided to approach them. “Greetings, gentlemen and sirs.” Luster said, with a slight hint of sexiness in his voice. “Hi Luster!” replied the girls simultaneously. “Don't you females think this place could use a little more life. A little more cool moves. A little more, Lust.” said Luster as he winked, the ugliest girl in the group exploding from the sheer manliness of the wink. Luster began to dance, repeatedly. Inspired by the beauty of the situation, one of the girls began to beatbox. This really allowed Luster to unleash his inner dance machine. Literally. As he danced, a small box appeared from his chest and landed on the floor. It opened up and expanded as Luster danced. After what seemed like seconds, the small cube was fully operational. A small light appeared from an antenna on the top of the box, which, once fully illuminated, forced the woman around Luster to dance. “Hmmm, this could come in useful against the Tenatarians.” said Luster as he performed The Running Man. The dancing stopped, and Luster picked up the cube from the floor and reinserted it into his chest. “Thank you for the dance. That is just what I needed to get my into the KILLING MOOD!” Luster screamed KILLING MOOD at the top of his lungs. The girls were frightened, but also very turned on. They began to undress. Luster took the second prettiest girl from the group into a closet and made love to her. Surprisingly, she survived the encounter with only minor lung injuries. Luster exited the closet, said goodbye to the girls, and made his way to the shuttle bay. When he arrived, he was greeted by a tall, beautiful woman in a tall, beautiful trenchcoat. “Hello Luster, my name is Heather B. Wantinithard. Glad to see that you could take the time to get down here and possibly save the planet.” Her response was obviously sarcastic. She wanted nothing to do with Luster and his throbbing cyborg body. It was obvious to Luster that she just wanted to get the job done and save her people. “With that being said, I will not only be your pilot for this journey, but I will also be your second in command.” “I'll be in command of you in a second!” said Luster jokingly, “What did you just say?” replied Heather. “I honestly have no idea. Excuse me Heather, do you like Tekken 2?” Luster asked. “What?” “Tekken 2 ****s in the mouth!” screamed Luster. He was extremely confused by his actions. The only thing he could think of was that being in the presence of a woman immune to his charms must cause his circuits to go haywire. Before Heather could reply, there was a loud explosion. Two large tentacles had breached the shuttle bay doors and were beginning to pry them open. “Hurry!,” said Heather, “Everyone onto the shuttle!” Luster, Heather, and a few space marine women boarded the shuttle. Moments later, they were in the air and escaping through the launch tunnel. Everyone had taken their seats, with Heather in the cockpit. “Luster, I need you up here” Luster ran to the front of the ship and took a seat in the co-pilots chair next to Heather. “Luster, we're low on energy. I don't know if we'll have enough to make it to our destination. However, we do have a few options. We could attempt the flight and see how far we get, but I don't know if we'll make it all the way to the rendezvous point. Our other option is to attempt to find fuel somewhere other than the base. Last week, a report went out that communications had been lost with Fort Boobs. We all just assumed that the Tenatarians had destroyed it, but there may still be supplies there. So, what's it gonna be? A. Continue to the rendezvous point. B. Head to Fort Boobs in search of fuel. THE REST HAS BEEN LOST. Category:User Projects